Safe and Sound
by kahakainani
Summary: It's only so long before the inevitable happens. Layla loses Steve and she vows she will be okay.


**Aloha,**

**Just a little story I wrote the first time I ever listened to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars.**

**Like I said in my bio, daydreams written down.. literally. I hope you enjoy it, I know it's short but it just a little**

**something until I post my real story. Review and check out my other story- Her Second Danno. Helps if you listen**

**to the song, but you don't have too. For those of you who want to just search the song on YouTube and there you go. **

**Mahalo.**

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go'_

"Daddy please don't leave me." Her small voice whispered. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and their embraced tightened as neither of them had the will to let go.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'_

"GET DOWN!" one of his team members cried, as he desperately tried to get to Steve in time. The call is to late as the bullet hit Steve's chest directly in his heart and black surrounds his vision.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Layla sat and watched her fathers chest rise and decline as the machines pumped life into his body.

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright_

Her hand clasped around his large one as she rested his head on her stomach. Tears rapidly falling from her eyes.

_No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

With shaky hands her small fingers ran through his dark brown hair as she whispered to him quietly. 'your safe daddy. I've got you.'

When Layla lost her mom and grandpa she never felt the amount of pain she feels now. Her father had been wounded, it was bound to happen but she wasn't prepared for it. How could you ever be ready to lose the one thing you love more than anything.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire_

The pain slowly feels his body as the world swirls away before him.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on hold onto this lullaby even when the music gone_

Images of Layla dancing around in her tutu and combats boots fill his mind as he tries his best to hold on. He has to make it home to her, his baby girl because he couldn't leave, not like this. He just needed to make it home first. He had to get home. He needed too.

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, you'll be alright_

"It's going to be okay dad." She mumbles into Steve's ear and she cuddles into his side. She knows it's true but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

_No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound_

The next words to leave her mouth seem so confident you almost believe her. "I'm going to be okay Sailor, you can leave now." Her hand traces over his face memorizing his features as she knows it's the last time she'll be able to physically see and touch him.

Layla kissed her fathers cheek and his grip tightens around her hand, as if he's giving her a squeeze to reassure her that everything will be just as she said.

She savors the warmth of his body. She knows it's the last day she'll ever get to spend with her dad.

No more hugs. No more kisses. He'll never be able to hold her after her nightmares. Never again will she hear his laugh, see his smile.

The life support stops and under her hand she feels the slow beat of his heart. It's steady and the feeling is intense for her. She can't take it anymore.

And she believes for a moment-one that passes to quickly- that her father will make it. His breath warm on the top of her head.

Then it stops all to quickly, his grip loosens around her. His chest barley rising until it stops.

The world starts spinning. She recognizes the people in front of her but she can't make out what they're saying.

All she can hear is her own heart beat as the world around her blackens. A tear rolls down her cheeks as she whispers her last words to her father, 'I'll make you proud daddy. I love you."

Layla is led away from her fathers body as she looks over to get one last look at him. Its the last time she'll ever get to see her father Steven J. Mcgarrett and no nothing in the world could have prepared her for this moment.


End file.
